Knightmare vs Race cars
by jetslinger333
Summary: WHAT is most possible way to humiliate Britannia and their superiority knightmare using race cars to fight knightmares and Lelouch along with his crew will do it in style. one shot


Street race ( For dummies )

In the sky of Tokyo a news helicopter videoing a car chase that can be seen from above, report of a race car racing in the streets of Tokyo while being chase by the police force with knightmares, cars, helicopter and yet no matter how hard they try they couldn't kept up with the race car speed.

The car was called the Black Mutt is being driven by the exiled prince Lelouch.

And next to him was the passenger that he acquired from Clovis illegal experiment which it's why he was being chased.

"This is your plan being chased by both the police and military including Clovis Royal guard!" The green hair women shouted.

"Yes, don't worry I got this", as he shifted the gear increasing the speed as the car accelerate on the highway avoiding many civilians transport that were in the way.

The military was no fool if they fired and cause civilian casualty it bad for publicity knowing that it would cause a riot and other problems.

As the Black Mutt was finally off the highway and on the road while still being chase, Lelouch drive both furious and precise because if he made one mistake it will be the end of it.

It was then he reaches a dead end.

"We got him your majesty the vehicle has being cornered." the pilot of the knightmare giving Clovis the good news.

"Good, just kill him and take the pieces what's left of it." knowing the immortal will survive the onslaught.

The Black Mutt didn't slow down and Lelouch press a button that fired two anchors on top of the wall as the wired pull the car on the wall and it zoom upwards towards the roof.

The pilots look dumfounded seeing the impossible. "Your majesty it got away it's driving on the wall."

"I don't care the car is flying just chase it, you fool!"

"I'm impress." The green immortal was seeing how the car was doing the impossible to add more it was driving on the roofs building jumping from building to building.

"I need to lose them and I know the place." as he drive straight towards the nobles settlement. It's the one place that Clovis isn't fool enough to raid it to the ground since it's full of people with connection especially with Clovis financial support and government bureaucrats.

If Lelouch drive through the Ghetto instead Clovis would have reign it to the ground since that are only eleven live there and knowing how Britannia treat them like non-human is no question what Clovis would do.

At the same time in a building two noble was seating in the dining room drinking tea quietly marveling the chandelier and anything exclusive until a race car crash towards the room destroying anything in its way.

With quick movement the Black Mutt crash and crash all the furniture and precious antiques in the noble settlement with the knightmares following from behind also unintentionally helping destroying everything on its path.

"This felt good." knowing he was making collateral damage with the corrupt nobility that was living there.

"Stop my house is ruin!"

"My chandelier it's ruin!"

"My Garden destroyed!"

Those were the shouts of the nobles that live there as Lelouch cause enough damage all around him. But it was time to end this as using the destruction of his surrounding

"Push this button on the left on my mark."

"This one" As C.C. pushes the wrong one the car fired machineguns that loaded knowing the sound everyone steer away from the carnage.

"Wrong button!"

"Which one!"

"The one with a smoke pattern!"

"Why didn't say so there are millions of button here!"

"Just push the dam button!"

He use smokescreen making a turn and round to hide the car as it went underground through a hidden passage.

The passage was built on top of old Tokyo as such many buildings were cut cost trying to save money as such certain area wasn't rebuild but left to rot as such it was a perfect escape.

When everything was clear the black car was gone vanish in thin air.

* * *

If you're wondering why our exile prince driving a race car in the street of Tokyo we have to go back how it all began with Marianne Lamperouge and her black sheep member of the family.

Dominic Toretto a very long unknown cousin that she forgotten that she had a cousin was the black sheep of the family. Dominic Toretto was a member of the nobles in Britannia hierarchy in which is why they never had any ties with the Lamperouge for being commoners.

The Torette family have becomes nobles for the past 10 generation including the time during the blood Emblem when Charles was still young and naïve. As such they accumulate as much wealth as the other nobles.

But when his father died all of the wealth was inherited to his only son Dominic as such a young age Dominic inherit his father wealth and power.

But unlike his father Dominic has only on interest cars and racing ever since he was young racing was the only thing that made him feel alive it was during that one time he enter illegal street race in Pendragon that hosted by anyone who didn't like the tight of Britannia society.

Ever since that race it changes him, how he would buy auto shop, garage and car manufacture to create his own automobile empire. He named it the Fast and Furious.

As years go by the automobile Empire grew and had many branch in the world since Dominic was a man more than a passion with racing he was a visionary he wanted cars that can move on rough roads, cars that can go more than 200 miles per hour, and faster than a knightmare. The cars that are bullet proof come later.

As his empire grew so does his enemies who envy his wealth especially when he marries a number Letty Ortiz whom was a street racer, mechanic and thief. She stole Dominic car right under his nose and that got his attention because you can't find wild women like that in Pendragon.

Then while looking at an old family tree he found out that he had a long distant cousin by the name Marianne Lamperouge. And he knew that name the women who was a commoner became the emperor consort and married him.

For Dominic he is not after the relation of the royal family and its prestige. He doesn't want to involve about the life of fake smiling and backstabbing is why among his friends were numbers and commoners that he trust. His reason of contact the Lamperouge was family related matters.

Being a good uncle.

* * *

If Lelouch meet his long distant uncle he would say "what" to found out that his uncle was the famous Dominic Toretto CEO of the Fast and Furious automobile empire and racer.

He find the man to be annoying at first since he wasn't bad more a straight forward person whom didn't care about those titles and honorifics And the other was he didn't like how Nunnally was attracted to the cars making it a bad influence to her.

However he turn to be a great uncle as how he thought Lelouh about cars and its function and why he loved it so much that he would build his empire.

In times the Lamperouge would visit the Toretto when they were free to spend time for Lelouch it was his second favorite place.

But like the strings of fate good things always comes to an end.

As Marianne was murdered that day but Nunnally got lucky that she was staying a night with her favorite uncle that was the only casualty.

But it didn't deter Lelouch that he wanted justice so much that he went and meet the Emperor himself because of his action he was exiled along with Nunnally to Japan.

Dominic was very furious with him for being impatient but he just can't complain since Lelouch was still a kid and a part of him agrees the boy action. So Dominic call in a friend one of the branch that is in Japan to help look after the siblings and that person own him a favor.

Han Seoul-Oh a man that he can trust to look after the siblings when they are staying at the Kururugi.

The Lamperouge sibling's life wasn't that harsh since they had help with their uncle friends and meeting Suzaku becoming friends.

But everything change when Britannia declare war on Japan but during that time they were safe within Fast and Furious branch since it belongs to Britannia and it would look bad to the public if the military bombarded one of its people especially a noble like Dominic Toretto workers out of spite.

But after this incident it change Lelouch forever.

* * *

Dom was talking to Lelouch within Ashford basement on how the mission goes as they manage to retrieve the package

"It seems the package was this woman that Clovis was hiding."

"Interesting what can you tell about her Lelouch?"

"That I don't know whatever she is Clovis wanted her so bad that he was willing to raid the noble settlement."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No just her name is C.C. that's all."

"But anyway good job make sure your back to Ashford we need to maintain a low profile."

"Understood"

When everything was done Lelouch look at his ride it was raze with few bullets holes and scorched but that doesn't mean it can't be fix. Except that his mechanic will be frustrated.

He along with C.C. went straight to the lounge of Mobi base it's a place where drivers like him hangout and he had recruit a few people to the cause.

The first person is a muscular and tallest person in the room is Lucius Hobbs or Luke as his friends called him is a former Royal guard of the Empire it was once said that he could become the next knight of round until tragedy happen when his daughter Samantha Hobbs was injured during a terrorist attack when she was being the Empress handmaiden especially the infamous Mariene she was blind and cripple that day.

Hobbs search high and low for the culprit but the Emperor dismisses such claimed that his daughter never needed justice and he should just cast her away for being weak. It was that day change him as he quits the royal guard and anything related to the Empire and it was then Dominic Torette recruited him. That he could help the people did this to his daughter.

Next the one arguing with Hobbs is Deckard Shaw is the older brother of Owen Shaw and a former European military officer turned mercenary. Both of them had history together the reason he joined this team was from his dear mother recommended other reason was to avenge his brother Owen Shaw when The vampire of Britannia killed him in cool blood.

Then we have the Kozuki siblings who are half Britannia and Japanese who Lelouch recruited them seeing the potential of both siblings especially the redhead Kallen piloting a knightmare. He introduced himself to the Kozuki cell and wanted to recruit them (in truth he just wanted to recruit Kozuki siblings but knew that Naoto and Kallen won't go anywhere without their friends)

At first they were shocked that they were recruited by a Britannia boy but Lelouch had proof that the House of Kyoto are backing him both financial and equipment.

Then the Japanese Liberation Front representative Urabe recommended by Taizo Kirihara also join the crew. As Taizo help funded both the resistance cell and The Pit as the base was called.

And finally Akito from European Union of the W-0 he doesn't talk much but Lelouch knew he was tasked to join this group of misfit by his superiors or more likely keep an eye on the team.

This crew, a bunch misfit with different background joins the Exiled Prince on his tasked to destroy and humiliate Britannia.

Meanwhile Bradley was nervous seeing his prince throwing a tantrum knowing why as the so called Code R not only manage to escape from custody because of terrorist. But the damage during the high speed chase cannot be concealed as everyone in the world had watched the news.

The destruction of the highway and noble settlement would meant that he needed to explain the press about his.

* * *

This idea combine both Motor city, battle force 5 and Fast and furious. V.V. needed a witness a false witness as such Samantha was the collateral for V.V. plan since Their was no Nunnally .


End file.
